Es sólo un pequeño detalle ¿Que puede pasar?
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Snape ni Peter fueron "De los malos" ¿Qué cambios puede tener esto en la historia?  La historia, con un GRAN cambio. ¿Te atreves a saber que podría pasar?  Dice que es entre dos OC, pero no todo es lo que parece.


En la estación King Cross, todos los años se reúnen muchas familias de magos para acompañar a sus familiares al tren, desde nerviosos niños de once años hasta confiados y confiados (pero a la vez nostálgicos) chicos que empiezan su séptimo año.

Y este año, como dice cada boca curiosa y chismosa, será un año muy interesante. Tiene que ser interesante, puesto que llega la hija de Severus y Lily Snape y para empeorar las cosas, el niño alto de James y Mary Potter.

Aquel día están también los gemelos de tres años de Sirius Black, padre soltero. Y el delgaducho Remus Lupin ayuda, mientras que Peter Pettigrew vigila el andén.

—¡Hey, apártate niña! —Se escucha reclamar a un alto niño moreno.

—Yo estaba aquí primero, córrete tú —Le responde la chica, mientras se acomodaba el pelo y seguía sentada en el compartimiento que acaba de elegir.

El niño, llamado Chatler (En memoria de su abuelo, Charlus Potter) sonríe entonces de lado y aparta la puerta corrediza, entra al compartimiento y se acomoda frente a la chica pelirroja, que lo mira arqueando las cejas y con los brazos sobre su cadera.

—Me voy a despedir de mamá, si tocas algo de mi baúl te irá muy mal ¿De acuerdo? —Dice ella mientras apunta directo a la frente de Chatler con su varita.

—No tengo miedo de una niña, además no quiero ver que ridículas cosas debes traer allí… —Se burla mientras ahoga un bostezo.

La chica tan sólo le mira y sale de allí mientras su cara se volvía roja.

Chatler mira por la ventana divertido, observando a su padre y sus amigos intentado capturar a los gemelos, sin éxito. Luego nota que su madre habla con una señora pelirroja, a la cual se le acerca una niña baja (quizás mucho, comparada con él) y esta "enana" le susurra algo en el oído, le da un beso en la mejilla y sube de nuevo al tren.

Vuelve a fijar su vista a lo que hay dentro del tren, no está nervioso, es un buen Potter y como buen Potter, irá a Griffindor… Eso, o sus padres lo cambian a Durmstrang, como le prometieron.

Y la niña vuelve a entrar, algo más despeinada que de costumbre y con una compañera detrás suyo.

—Terry, me saludo… ¡Me saludo a mí! —Exclama la pelirroja mientras se come las uñas y da pequeños saltitos.

—¡Lo vi, Prince lo vi! — Contesta su amiga, algo más alta y con pelo castaño.

Y Chatler deja escapar una pequeña tos, en la que se notaba muy claramente una risa ahogada, mientras la pelirroja le mira de mal manera.

—¿Qué, crees que mi nombre es gracioso, no? No necesito preguntarte quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Potter son morenos, con el pelo desordenado y con mas aires de grandeza de los que se merecen —Terminó ácidamente.

El chico se limito a arquear las cejas y levantarse, quedando de frente.

—Vaya que eres una enana… ¿Ahora dime, quien te trae loca? —Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, si bien la chica no era muy baja en comparación con él, se llevaban por media cabeza.

Ella miró hacia otro lugar y se volvió a sentar frente a donde él estaba, mientras apretaba los labios hasta que se volvían una delgada línea.

Pero Terry, que estaba detrás del pequeño Potter, grita sin pensar:

—¡Era Ron, el mejo amigo de mi hermano Neville!

—¡Terry! —Protesta la chica Prince, mientras su cara se torna de un color rojo que hace juego con su cabello, mientras se esconde tras un libro. Chatler sonríe con autosuficiencia.

—¿Así que tu eres un Longbottom, eh? —Dice con voz interesada y dándose vuelta para hablarle a la cara.

Terry, la chica amiga de Prince sonríe tontamente, pero luego se repone y dice con voz aguda y enojada:

—Soy Terry Longbottom, me puedes llamar simplemente Terry. ¿Tu nombre es…?

¿Es que Prince no acababa de decir que él se llamaba Potter? Niñas de Merlín…

—Soy Chatler Potter, me puedes decir Chatt —Respondió con voz arrogante — ¿Y tu amiga es?

—Ella es Prince Snape, si quieres le dices Prins, todos le decimos así —Replicó Terry, mientras se sentaba y decía algo al oído de la pelirroja.

Chatler se volvió a sentar, mientras se recostaba sobre las piernas de Prince y notaba como un leve sonrojo.

Oh, esto sería divertido.


End file.
